1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an information processing device configured to have at least one of an image scanning unit and an image formation unit and to be used in a network system including a client PC and a server.
2. Related Art
Information processing devices configured to have an image scanning unit and an image formation unit and to be connectable to a network including a client PC and a server have been widely used. As an example of such information processing devices, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2004-102549A (hereafter, referred to as JP2004-102549A) discloses a copying device used in a network system. In the network system disclosed in JP2004-102549A, the server stores historical data containing a user ID of a user who requested a print operation through the copying device, copy data and a corresponding job ID, while associating the historical data, the copy data and the job ID with each other.
The server has a function of notifying the copying device of the job ID, and the copying device has a function of sending an e-mail to a user to notify the user of the job ID so as to enable the user to reuse the copy data associated with the job ID. In order to reuse the copy data associated with the job ID, the user inputs the job ID to the copying device, for example, by sending an e-mail containing the job ID to the copying device. After the job ID is inputted, the server checks whether the inputted job ID matches the job ID stored in the historical data. If the inputted job ID matches the job ID in the historical data, the server sends the copy data corresponding to the job ID to the copying device.
As a result, the copying device is able to obtain the copy data to be reused from the server, and to print the copy data again. In the network system disclosed JP2004-102549A, data (e.g., copy data) is accumulated in the server without intervention by the user. Therefore, the network system is very convenient for the user who wants to reuse the accumulated data.